Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device in which a shift body is rotated to change a shift position of the shift body.
Related Art
In an operating device described in Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2008-511063, a lock magnet restricts, or releases restriction of, rotation of a rotating handle. A drive device rotates a ring gear, thereby changing a rotatable range of the rotating handle, and changing a switch position of the rotating handle.
It is preferable to be able to simplify the configuration in such operating devices.